memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tactical Assault (jeu vidéo)
Star Trek: Tactical Assault est un jeu vidéo pour consoles PSP et DS. Que ce soit la campagne de la Fédération ou la campagne des Klingons, le jeu peut être joué seul ou en multi-joueurs. Contexte Le jeu se déroule au 23ème siècle (date stellaire 7'420.7) & 24ème siècle (DS: 23018.6) ;Le jeu Le joueur prend le commandement d'un vaisseau, de sa navigation et de ses systèmes tactiques (armement d'attaque et défensif). Le joueur doit utiliser les avantages de ces 3 parties pour vaincre l'ennemi. L'alimentation de secours est disponible pour certaines fonctions spéciales, telles que les dispositifs de camouflage, armes de surcharge et les manoeuvres d'évasion. Cette énergie s'épuise progressivement lors de l'utilisation de ces fonctions, et se régénère à une vitesse lente. Campagne de la Fédération La campgane de la Fédération commence à la date stellaire 7420.7, juste après les événements de , et se déroule en 15 missions. Mission 1 - Shakedown *Date stellaire 7428.6 *Vaisseau: USS Essex, frégate Niveau d'apprentissage, comment contrôler le jeu, apprendre la navigation et le combat de base. De plus, le joueur peut aussi rencontrer John Daine, un ami de classe à l'Académie de Starfleet. Mission 2 - Hostilités *Date stellaire 7436.9 *Vaisseau: USS Essex, frégate Départ pour une mission de patrouille près de la zone neutre klingonne. le joueur reçoit un appel de détresse provenant de Kantare une planète industrielle qui apparemment suibit une attaque de raiders. Le capitaine Reynolds peut choisir d'engager le combat ou tenter de trouver une solution pacifique à la situation. Mission 3 - Patrouille à la frontière *Date stellaire 7442.8 *Vaisseau: USS Essex, frégate Finalement la patrouille commence, le joueur rencontre un vaisseau klingon qui attaque le "Miriam", un cargo de la Fédération. Le joueur doit choisir la meilleure solution à cette situation. Indépendamment de l'issue et des mensonges, les Klingons attaquent l'USS Essex. Mission 4 - Ambassador Escort *Stardate 7449.3 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate The player must escort Vulcan Ambassador Sorlin to a Federation outpost from negotiations with the Klingons, but there was an Unidentified Vessel - confirmed as the Klingon design. Mission 5 - Cloaked *Stardate 7457.2 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer the player must track down the Romulan ship responsible for the destruction of Ambassador Sorlin's vessel, for dispatching a Klingon vessel to assassinate the Vulcan Ambassador in his vessel - the Taopok (Vulcan Sled), and intrude to the Federation space. Following the Romulan's retreat you must choose between avenging the ambassador or assisting another ship against Orion pirates. Mission 6 - Shore Leave *Stardate 7463.1 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer After delivering supplies to a colony ship, the player must help in the defense of nearby outposts as the Klingons launch a full-scale attack on the sector. Depending on the amount of damage the player has taken, they can choose to participate in a counter-attack or return to Starbase 12. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan Destroyer for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 7 - Shore Up Defenses *Stardate 7475.4 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer The player must help defend Outpost P-3 in the wake of the surprise attack, as further Klingon squadrons launch an assault. Outnumbered, the player can ask for assistance from John Daine, commanding the USS Trafalgar. After eliminating the enemy, the player must engage a Light Cruiser with assistance from Daine. Mission 8 - Behind Enemy Lines *Stardate 7487.5 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The player must assist in the recovery of the USS Repulse - a light cruiser caught behind enemy lines and heavily damaged - defending it from Klingon attack, at the Amar system zone. Mission 9 - Klingon Raiders *Stardate 7498.7 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser A continuing series of raids against Federation targets have been traced back to their origin. The player, assisted by the heavy cruiser USS Achilles, and seek out the Klingon clans. Mission 10 - Counterstrike *Stardate 7507.2 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser Equipped with the Romulan cloaking device - much like the Klingons, captured by the in 2268, the player uses a cloaking device to destroy a Klingon starbase, after avoiding being detected, while also assuming responsibility for a Light Cruiser and Destroyer assigned to assist you. Mission 11 - Sherman's Planet *Stardate 7519.6 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The USS Enterprise is under attack at Sherman's Planet. After repelling a Klingon attack on Outpost P-3, the player must help eliminate the Klingon forces around the planet and allow the recovery of Captain Kirk, stranded on the planet's surface. At the same time, the player must ensure the USS Trafalgar - John Daine's vessel - survives. Mission 12 - Recovery *Stardate 7531.8 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With a ceasefire in effect, the player is tasked to rescue vessels in distress in the combat zone, and investigate the debris of both ships: Federation / Klingons, but they encounter an unknown vessel, the Romulan Heavy Cruiser. This mission requires the player to choose between the safety of his crew and helping other vessels. Mission 13 - Peace Treaty *Stardate 7539.1 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser Peace negotiations are going forward, and the player must help escort Klingon ambassador Karf to Starbase 2. John Daine will accompany the player in his new command, the USS Martel, a dreadnought. Mission 14 - Rogue *Stardate 7552.9 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser John Daine is revealed to have been in collusion with Romulan forces to sabotage the ongoing peace efforts. The player must track Daine and the Martel down and force them to stand down, by force if necessary. Mission 15 - In Defense of Peace *Stardate 7564.2 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With the location of the peace talks known, the player must act as bait in a trap to draw out the Romulan forces and eliminate them. :Completing this mission unlocks the USS ''Excelsior for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes, as well as allowing all Federation mission to be selected from the Campaign menu, and unlocking the Klingon campaign.'' Campagne klingonne La campagne klingonne comme à la date stellaire 23'018.6, en 2346, à l'époque du massacre de Khitomer et se déroule en 16 missions. Mission 1 - Proving Ground *Stardate 23018.6 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey Training level, focusing on more advanced combat techniques, including a live-fire exercise against a fellow Command School graduate to the death, It is possible to accept his surrender after inflicting enough damage, but this will earn you a lower score. Mission 2 - Sneak Attack *Stardate 23024.3 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey During routine patrol duty, the player receives a distress call from the Khitomer outpost, under attack by Romulan ships, and must assist in eliminating enemy forces, tracking them to the Neutral Zone, before docking at the planet's orbital station. Mission 3 - The Hub *Stardate 23029.5 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey The player is ordered to destroy a Romulan communications array - a vital target that must be eliminated in order for a counterattack to proceed, after notify Commander Korok to assist destroying the two vessels. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan dreadnought for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 4 - Assault *Stardate 23036.8 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer The player must attack and destroy six Romulan ships under repair at a nearby starbase. The vessels are without power, but must be destroyed quickly before their crews can bring them to operational status. The base itself is not to be destroyed. But it doesn't matter if it is. Mission 5 - Under Cover *Stardate 23042.9 *Vessel: Dominus, Romulan Destroyer With a captured Romulan ship provided by the Federation, the player must penetrate the Romulan front line and gather intelligence on fleet strength and deployment. This poses a challenge when a Klingon squadron is encountered engaging a group of Romulan ships. Although Kadir's response to his subordinate's idea of destroying the shipyard would indicate otherwise, it does not lower your score. You will however be required to destroy two pursuers with assistance from the Klingon squadron at the beginning. (It doesn't matter if you destroy them.) Mission 6 - Assassination *Stardate 23051.4 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer While en route to the Romulan Neutral Zone, Captain Kadir and his crew are engaged to hunt down the Romulan Emperor to keep him from reaching Romulus. Also, Commander Kell and his crew join with them, to destroy the Praetor in the Romulan frigate and the remaining Romulan vessels of his escorts. Mission 7 - Invaders *Stardate 23058.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Engaging to a distress planet on mining colony, But they encounter all three unexpected ships, the Gorn light cruisers, and the IKS Ba'Nath has warped in to share the noble victory and stand for honor. Mission 8 - Supply Lines *Stardate 23067.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser The crew of the IKS Hekra are engaging to destroy all the Romulan freighters as possible, however it is a trap. Mission 9 - Outpost Defense *Stardate 23073.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser The crew of IKS Hekra to patrol the Klingon border, and then meet up with Ba'Nath. Mission 10 - Pursuit *Stardate 23077.6 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Capt. Kadir and his crew of IKS Hekra are engaged to retrieved the Gorn prisoner to the chancellor. Mission 11 - Rebellion *Stardate 23085.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Kadir and his crew are set off to Otron, and meet up with the USS Olsen, then hunt down these rogue Klingon vessels. Mission 12 - Hidden from View *Stardate 23092.4 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal', Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir and his crew of IKS Va'Tal are set off the course to Klentek Sector to recover the Romulan transmissions, then cloaked, then they warp to the Neutral Zone. They then encounter a Klingon vessel turned Duras ship, the Porthis, conspiring with the Romulans, and must then destroy them both. Mission 13 - Joining Forces *Stardate 23106.3 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser The crew of the IKS Va'Tal are warped out, from Kronos to Klingon space, to meet up with Commander Korok (IKS Klath) to wipe out all the Duras ships. Mission 14 - Diplomatic Failure *Stardate 23114.9 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir and the rest of IKS Va'Tal crew are set course to the Nebula-border zone, to meet up with Chancellor Vagh, then they discovered that the Orions have start the Gorn attacks to invade the Klingon zone, But they have to warp out to meet the Orions and the Gorn vessels. Mission 15 - Return to Kronos *Stardate 23128.5 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Commander Tirak takes over the Duras forces - After their leader, Ja'rod has been defeated by Mogh and his troops, in Khitomer, So Kadir, Vor'th and Channcellor Vagh are engage to Kronos, to Wipe out the Duras forces, but the Duras are attempt to destroy the chancellor, but Kadir and Vor'th must defend the chancellor, then Kadir and his crew must stop Commander Tirak, at Vor'ka Sector, while Vor'th escorts the chancellor back to Kronos, for the last stand of the Duras forces. Mission 16 - Final Battle *Stardate 23137.1 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir, Commander Korok, General Vor'th, Chancellor Vagh and all the Klingon forces are engaged themselves to erase all the Romulan forces, and defeat General Talkir, then eliminate the phantom Hi-Dhai-bah once and for all, then avenge Khitomer and bring peace and justice to the Empire. The mission cannot be completed if Korok is killed., Classes de vaisseaux spatiaux Fédération - Starfleet Empire klingon Empire stellaire romulien Hégémonie gorn et Syndicat d'orion Coulisses ... Tactical Assault logo.png|DS Tactical Assault cover (PSP).jpg|PSP Personnel de production ;Quicksilver Software * Executive Producer: William C. Fisher * Senior Producer: Cory Nelson * Lead Programmer: Otmar Schlunk * Programmers: Michael Szal, Vincent Tagle, Nick Olsen, Gregory Marsters, Dennis Volper, Red Urbino, Steve Roney, and Justin Chu * Art Director: Rantz A. Hoseley * Artists: Daniel Taylor, Scott Godfrey, David Ham, David Budlong (Intern), and Justin Declues (Intern) * Level Implementation: David Mazzocco and Brian Roney * Character Icons: Mike May, Jason Kruse, and Frank Peak * Special Thanks: David Paris and Perry Bullard ;Bethesda Softworks * Executive Producer: Todd Vaughn * Producer: Charles Harribey * Assistant Producer: Tim Bumar * Quality Assurance Manager: Robert Gray * Quality Assurance - Team Lead: Will Noble * Quality Assurance Testers: Ben Barreras, Brian Bloomfield, Michael Kearns (Intern), Kyle Roe (Intern), Eric Stofferahn, and Jesse Tucker (Intern) * Manual and Packaging Design: Lindsay Muller and Michael Wagner * Vice President of PR and Marketing: Pete Hines * Manager, PR & Marketing: Erin Losi * President: Vlatko Andonov * Music Composed and Produced by: Rod Abernethy, Jason Graves, and www.rednoteaudio.com * Sound Design by: Soundelux Design Music Group * Additional Sound Design: Mark Lampert * Voice Talent: William Shatner * Voice Casting and Production: Blindlight LLC * Writers: Dorothy Fontana and Derek Chester * Concept Art: Craig Mullins * Additional Video Design / Support: Steven Green * Star Trek quotes from Quotable Star Trek by: Jill Sherwin, © by Paramount Pictures, Published by Pocket Books * Special Thanks: Jeffrey Nemerovski, Paula Block, John Van Citters, Harry Lang, Daniel Felts, Marco Palmieri, and the entire Bethesda Softworks IT, Accounting, and Legal departments Liens externes * Tactical assault sur Trekcore de:Star Trek: Tactical Assault catégorie:Jeux